Unloved one
by Chibi Fye
Summary: A shounenai KaixRay. Kai is sick after runing in bad weather and Ray is looking after him. They both love each other.
1. The un loved one

Kai Angel : Ohayo, everyone!

Dizzy : Thank you!

Kai Angel : You´re not a "one", you´re a "thing"

Dizzy : No

Kai Angel : Yes

Dizzy : No

Kai Angel : ¬¬

Dizzy : Uah! That glare...

Kai : Hey! That´s my glare! Why have you take it!

Kai Angel: Now is mine

Kai : I won´t let you

Kai Angel : Try

Kai : ok

Kai Angel : If I won, I win your glare

Kai : As you like

Kai Angel : So... start

Kai : ¬¬

Kai Angel :¬¬

Ray : Wow! A glare competition... How original! - sweatdroped

Kai Angel : ¬¬

Kai : ¬¬

Kai Angel : I don´t own... ¬¬... Beyblade...¬¬...

Kai : Nor...¬¬...do...¬¬...you my glare... ¬¬

Kai Angel : ¬¬

Ray : Ehm... guys?

* * *

** 1 The unloved one**

It was a raining evening. The BladeBreakers were at the Kinomiya´s dojo. Ray was eating popcorns while watching a film, Kenny was doing something with his laptop, Tyson was reading a comic twice, Max was eating sweets and Kai… Well, Kai was watching the rain through the window.

- Yai! Beautiful! – said Ray as the film finished- I´ll watch it again. nOn.

His teammates looked him sweatdroped, even Kai.

- Kai you must watch it too. It´s veeeeery beautiful.

Kai sighed and shook his head, turning to look through the window. Ray sighed too.

_If only I could see inside you…_ thought Ray.

When the clock show that it was midnight, the boys went to his bedroom. Kai was staring at the sky with a sad look. Ray saw him and sighed.

_If only you opened… _thought Ray

He approached to Kai, and after thinking twice he put his hand on a shoulder of Kai, who shook.

- ¿ Kai ?

Kai turned to look Ray. Ray gasped when he saw the crimson eyes filled with tears. Kai quickly dried his eyes, but Ray had seen enough. Ray took a hand of his captain and made him go outside, to the garden. They sat down on the floor looking at the sky, full of brightly stars and a big moon.

- Kai…

- Hn

- What´s wrong?

Kai looked at Ray and then looked at the big moon.

- It´s been fourteen years since my parents died in that plane crash…

- …

- …and they promised me they´ll never leave me, but they didn´t keep that…

- …

- …and here I am, alone, with a team whose members are like three- year child.

- Kai…

- …

- You´ve forgotten something

Kai looked Ray with a confussed glare. Ray smiled at this.

- That they never will abandon you. They will be with you even if you don´t see them.

- I missed them.

- I know.

- But I´m the unloved one…

- You´re not alone

- Why do you say that?

- Because I love you, Kai Hiwatari!

Kai looked him and sighed with sorrow.

- I´m sorry… I can´t… now

Kai stood up and run out of the dojo, leaving Ray very worried about him.

* * *

It had been two hours since Kai left the dojo and Ray was starting to get very worried about him. And it was hard raining. Ray sighed.

_Perhaps I went too fast for him... _thought Ray.

He looked through the window and, seeing that it was raining too hard, decided to go find Kai. He took an umbrella, opened it and ran to find his dearest boy. He ran to the park praying that Kai were there.

When Ray arrived to where they used to be, he saw the person he was looking for. And he heard their great captain crying for the first time on his life.

- Kai...

Kai gasped and turned around to find Ray there, his look of sympathy. They stayed watching at each one until Kai broke in cryings again. Ray couldn´t see Kai in that state, so he sat besides him and gave him a huge hug letting Kai to wet his robes.

- Kai... sssh, it´s ok, it´s all ok...

Ray then noticed that Kai was shivering and that he was getting hot.

- Kai, we must go home. You´re getting sick.

But Kai didn´t want to broke this situation and grab Ray´s robes.

- Ray... Don´t leave me alone... please.

- Kai, come on. We should go home.

Ray put a hand over Kai´s forehead and sighed.

- Kai, you´re burning hot. And we will go home now!

Kai hadn´t stop shivering and he was really pale now

- I can´t move... all hurts...

Then his glare became blurry and his world started spinning.

- Ray...

- Kai! Don´t...

But Kai never knew what Ray was about to say him. He let the darkness catch him and passed out.

He fell gently on Ray´s arms, who took him bridal style to the dojo. When Ray arrived, he went directly to his room and laid Kai on his bed, covering him with a blanket. He took a Kai´s hand into one of his and put the other on the forehead of his friend and lover. He close his eyes, wanting to know what really happened him. Ray sighed with relief knowing that it was only a cold. He decided he would look after Kai during all night in order to see how was he doing.

At midnight, Kai could only half-open his eyes.

- Kai, are you ok?

- I feel tired...

- Yeah, of course. You catch a cold. Only the demon can think of getting out with that weather!

- I´m not a demon, am I?

Ray smiled. Kai only smirked.

- No, but seeing what you do, you will probably be a good candidate for it.

- Are you calling me a demon?

- I haven´t said so

- Oh! Then it was only ... my...

Kai couldn´t finish his phrase as he fell feverish asleep. Ray sighed and smiled. He strokes Kai´s cheeks causing him to moan in his sleep.

_Oh, man! He is so cute, while sleeping. I love him more._

- I love you... Ray..._ - _said Kai with a very sick voice.

- I love you too, Kai-kun. Rest now.

Knowing that Kai was better, he fell asleep with a hottest Kai´s hand on his.

To be continued ...

* * *

Kai Angel : ¬¬

Kai : ¬¬

Kai Angel : ¬¬

Kai : Arg! Stop it! Stop it!

Kai Angel : Yai! I win! nOn

Kai : You little moron...

Kai Angel : Another glare fight?

Kai : Hmpf

Kai Angel : Oh! My readers I...

Tyson : Woah! How many paeople! And they´re all my fans

Kai Angel : ¬¬U

Ray : ¬¬U

Kai : Can I use my glare?

Kai Angel : Yes, you can

Kai : Good... ¬¬U

Kai Angel : Well, as I was saying before this " fat ball" cut me, I thank all of you for reading me and please, give me some review! Remember my english ( the worst in the world!), so if there is any mistake, please let me know. Thank you!


	2. Fever

Kai Angel : Hello, everyone! Kaixo, denoi! Hola, a todos! Salut, a touts!

Kai : would you please stop acting as a dictyonary?

Kai Angel : I don´t want

Kai : You have been acting like that 16 hours 27 minutes...

Kai Angel : yep, and?

Kai : so stop it!

Kai Angel : I won´t

Kai : You will

Kai Angel : Won´t

Kai :Will

Kai Angel : No

Kai : Yes

Kai Angel : another fight glare!

Kai : Oh, man!

Ray : Ladies and gentlemen, we are greatful to present you another fight glare. Wow, how original! Guy, stop it.

Kai Angel : I won´t Ray

Kai : You will!

Kai Angel : ¬¬

Kai : ¬¬

Kai Angel : ¬¬

Kai : ¬¬

**Disclaimer : **I don´t own Kai nor do I Ray or even Beyblade or Kai´s death glare ( or yes? We´ll see)

**Gratitudes : **to **darkwaterwolf**, **hoshicat**, **missy**, **Ayacrawford-Rei Diethel** and **MikaMiko**, for having sent me a review and reading me. Thanks a lot!

**Advertency to all the readers :** Remember my english, so if there is any grammar mistake or a word that doesn´t seem right please let me know and I will grateful change it. Thank you!

**Summary of chapter one** :After running during a hard rain, Kai got sick and Ray is looking after him.

* * *

**2. Fever**

Ray wake up, noticing that Kai was stirring. He looked at his lover and gasp. Kai was red, his eyes shut as if he were fighting against something. He started to shake and curled in his bed, mumbling non-sense things.

Ray put his hand on Kai´s forehead and sighed. There was a knock at the door.

- Come in

The door opened and Max entered the room

- Morning, Ray! - said Max, smiling

- Moning, Max

- Oh! What´s wrong?- asked Max, seeing Ray´s eyes full of worry.

- It´s Kai... He´s burning hot and I don´t know what to do...

- Look. It´s Kai about whom we´re talking, so don´t worry. He will be ok

- I don´t know Maxie... At midnight, he was better than now...

- Ray, it´s only a cold...

Ray look at Max.

- How do you know it?

- I saw you coming back home with Kai in your arms and as it´s hard raining, I thought he only passed out because a cold.

- I see...

- I will bring you Kai´s and your breakfast

- But...

- You must stay with him. Kai needs you Ray...

Ray blushed and nodded, seeing Max going out of the room. He looked back to Kai, who was now shaking more than before and moaning, as the fever took control of his mind.

- Don´t... let...you...

Ray tried to stop him, by shaking him to wake him up.

- Kai, come on. Wake up!

Ray started slaping Kai´s cheeks and after ten agonic minutes Kai opened his eyes, panting. He looked around and then collapsed again, drifting in a new feverish sleep.

- Kai...

He sighed, seeing that Kai was now sleeping peacefully. Ray strokes his cheeks and noticed that they were burning. He took a cloth and a washbasin full of cold water and carried it to the Kai´s bedside table. He wet the cloth and passed it through Kai´s face, trying to down the fever. This action caused the feverish boy to moan in his dreams. Ray smiled.

- I love you Kai

- Me...too... - said a very weak voice.

Ray looked Kai.

- Kai, are you ok?

- I can´t...open my ...eyes

- I see. Don´t worry, you must rest Kai

- I´m sorry...

- Why?

Kai didn´t respond and Ray noticed that he was again asleep. He sighed. Someone knocked the door. It was Max, who carried their breakfast.

- Sorry, I have been fighting with Tyson for your breakfast. How is Kai?

- Sleeping peacefully

- I see.

The two boys kept staring at his friend for some minutes.

- I´m happy that you finally said Kai that you love him.

- How do you know that I love him?

- You should try to hide your emotions

- Oh?

- Yeah. Things like blushing, talking about him always...

- Oh! - Ray blushed

- Jejej Things like that...

Ray smiled.

- You know it long time ago, don´t you?

- Of course.

- Oh!

- Calm down, Ray! - said Max, seeing that Ray was blushing again.

They both look down to Kai. He was now sleeping peacefully.

- It´s hard to wake him up now that he is sleeping, isn´t it?

- Yeah... - said Ray

- How cute he is, don´t you think?

- Yeah... Arg! Maxie! - murmured Ray, looking Max laughing.

They heard a moan coming from Kai. They saw the crimson eyes fluttering open with effort. They noticed that Kai was trying not to close them, but failed and he sighed.

- Kai, I think a doctor must check you.- said Max

There was a mortal silence, in which Kai made the effort of keep his tired eyes open

- Max?- ask with a weak voice

- Yes, I am. How are you feeling?

Kai turned on his side, facing the two boys.

- I feel...very...tired...

A deep breathing told them that Kai was sleeping again. They saw his chest go up and down as he was breathing more or less properly. Kai started to shiver, so Max covered Kai with blankets.

Max put a hand over Kai´s forehead, causing him to moan in his dreams. He looked at Ray, very worried.

- I still think that we shall call a doctor, Ray. His fever is going up again and he said that he felt tired.

- ...

- I don´t think it is a normal cold, perhaps he is a principle of pneumonia or other thing but not a cold.

Ray sighed and looked at his lover, stroking his cheeks.

- I know...- said Ray-. Listen, I am carrying him now to the hospital and I will call you when I knew something, ok?

- Ok – said Max.

Ray covered Kai with a blanket and sat him in the bed, trying not to wake up him. He took Kai brydal style in his arms and go out of the dojo, making his way to the nearest hospital.

To be continued...

* * *

Ray : Agh! Look what you have done! 

Kai Angel : I didn´t do anything

Ray : Yes! You make him collapse – shaking poor Kai- Kai! Please wake up or tell me something!

Kai Angel : Oh, ok.

Kai : - moan-

Ray : Kai, are you ok?

Kai : only tired – he collapses and drifts to a deep sleep

Ray : Noooooo

Kai Angel : Oh, man. Reviews please!

Ray : Kai! Kai, wake up! - crying

Kai Angel : and a tila. Thank you!


	3. Dreaming stars

Kai Angel : Hello, everyone!

Dizzy : ...

Kai Angel : Ok... Hello everyone and thing!

Dizzy : Thanks

Kai Angel : ¬¬

Kai : That was ... mienne...

Ray : Kai, come here now!

Kai : No!

Ray : Please?

Kai : Maybe...

Ray : No maybe!

Kai : ok... I will, happy?

Ray : Yes

Kai : Ok, can I rest now? Thank you. z.z

Ray : You!

Kai Angel : What?

Ray : Look at what you have done him!

Kai Angel : He is ill, and?

Ray : ¬¬

Kai Angel : Oh! Another glare fight! n.n... ¬¬

Ray : ¬¬

Kai Angel : ¬¬

Ray : You... ¬¬... don´t...¬¬... own...¬¬... me or Kai...¬¬

Kai Angel : I own...¬¬ ...only... ¬¬... the fic

Ray : Good!

Kai Angel : And Kai´s death glare! n.n

Kai : Noooooo – in his dreams

Ray : ¬¬U

**Gratitudes : **to all my readers and reviewers!

**Summary: **Kai´s fever had gone up and Ray carried him to the hospital.

* * *

**3. Dreaming stars**

Ray looked at the clock in the white wall of the waiting room. It had been 15 minutes since a doctor took Kai, and Ray was starting to get worried, more than he was. The noise of the clock was the only thing that could be heard and it hit Ray´s head, making him feel sick.

Ray sighed. Kai couldn´t be too bad, because he wasn´t dishorientated the times he woke up. But he had a feeling that something was wrong.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn´t notice a nurse, who had entered in the room.

- Excuse me. Are you with Kai Hiwatari?

Ray looked at the nurse and nodded.

- Ok. Will you want to see him?

- Of course!

- Ok, over here.

The nurse guided Ray across the corridors. She stopped finally at a door of a room in the Intensive Care appartament.

- Here we are. He may be resting. It´s so, please don´t wake him.

- How is he?

- Don´t worry – said the nurse smiling-. He is ok. We have him here just in case his breathe get worse.

- But what has he?

- He has a serious throat infection

Ray looked puzzled.

- Don´t worry he will get over. Now come in – said the nurse opening the door.

Ray came into the white room. He saw Kai resting in a bed, middle uncobered. He seems to be sleeping peacefully. The nurse covered Kai with the blankets and then come out of the room leaving Ray with his ill friend and lover.

- Kai... - murmured Ray

Kai moaned and stirred in the bed, turning on his side.

- Ray... - whispered in his dreams

Ray took a Kai´s hand, noticing a grip.

- Kai, I´m with you. Remember that I love you, Kai-kun.

Ray kissed Kai´s forehead making him to moan and smile in his dreams.

- Me... too...

Ray smiled and sighed with relief. He took his celular and contacted Max

- " Hello?"

- Maxie?

- "Ray? It´s you?"

- Yeah...

- "Oh, man! How is Kai?"

- He is resting now.

- "Aw. What was his illness?"

- Well he has a serious throat infection...

- "Oh!"

- And he is in the Intensive Care

- "Don´t worry, he will recover"

- I hope so, I don´t want to lose him...

- "Ray. He is not going to die"

- But Max, he is here in case his breathe went worse

- "I´m sure he will be ok, Ray"

- Ok, bye!

- "Bye"

_The stars bright_

_because of the sun._

_And I´m like a star _

_who needs you to exist._

_What if the sun stop giving_

_the stars its light?_

_They will froze and then die._

_But I know that you will never stop_

_bringing me your light_

_and I will never die_

_if you don´t._

_It´s really, dreaming stars._

Ray listened Kai singing this song in his dreams. That wasn´t the first time that he had heard Kai singing the song. He smiled and kissed the feverish boy. This time there was no moan of protest.

Ray looked at the sky through the window. It was a night sky full of stars.

_It´s really, dreaming stars._

_A wish of hope._

To be continued...

* * *

So! Review please! Thank you! 


	4. New beginings

Kai Angel : Konnichiwa!

Ray : This is a miracle...

Kai Angel : Why have you said that? ¬¬

Ray : The readers were impatient of what will happen to the relationship between Kai and me! ¬¬

Kai Angel : Sorry...

Ray : You´re wellcome

Kai Angel : I was apologizing to the readers n.n

Ray : ¬¬

**Gratitudes : **To all my readers and reviewers! Thanks lot! Arigato! Eskerrik asko!

* * *

**4. New beginings**

Ray was in his room at the Kinomiya´s dojo. He was looking for something to carry to the hospital, so that he could do something while looking after Kai. He had been told that his lover would abandon the hospital in a few days, so he was really happy.

Searching in his wardrobe, he found a game called " The McGregors phantom" and decided to take it and play with Kai if he was in mood to do that.

Ray put a jacket on and went out taking his way to the hospital.

When he arrived to the room in which Kai was supposed to be, he found it empty. Ray looked around searching for someone, but as he didn´t found anyone, he went to the information desk.

- Sorry, I was looking for a friend who was in the Intensive Care department in the room 612 and he was not there... Could you please tell me where is he, madam?

The nurse looked at him with a dark expression.

- He is death, honey. Kai Hiwatari died tonight.

- What? But he was more or less fine...

- There was a death silence until the nurse giggled, receiving a cofussed glare from the boy.

- I was joking jajaja... Sorry, he was let go out two hours ago.

- Where is he?

- He said he was going to the graveyard.

- Ok. Thanks a lot madam!

Ray run to the exit of the hospital in direction of the graveyard, hoping he would find Kai in time.

He entered through the gate of the graveyard. He didn´t hate visiting this places full of death people, but he didn´t love it also. So he decided to search Kai.

After walking in circles around the graveyard, Ray found a grave that said:

_Two lights that _

_went out_

HIWATARI

Hikari & Piotr

1954 - 1992

_When you´re searching for something _

_there is no way that indicates_

_how to find it._

_You must do it on your way. _Kai Hiwatari

- Beautiful, isn´t it? - asked a voice, that Ray recognized as Kai´s.

- Kai! I´ve been searching you.

- I know – said Kai, walking to Ray

- Are you ok? You look exhausted!

- Well, I´m tired...

Ray huged him, making Kai to blush as a tomato.

- Kai, calm down! - said Ray laughing

- I´m calmed – said looking to the other side, blushing more

Ray looked his lover smiling.

- Shall we go for a walk?

- Well... If you want... perhaps...

A strange noise tensed them and both looked to the nearest tree, where the noise came from. Kai growled.

- Tyson Granger, come down now before I threw the tree down.

There was a silence until Kai decided to approach to the tree.

- I... I´m coming

- Good, so do it fast please, I was having a private conversation with Kon. Just go.

Kai waited until Tyson was further enough to not to see them. He cleared his throat.

- Where were we?

- You were answering me.

- Oh, yes...

- So?

- Only if you want too

- Of course I want. Come on.

Ray grabbed a hand of his lover and started to run, carrying with him a smiling Kai.

- I thought we were going for a walk...

Ray laughed. It was becoming dark an he wants to show something to Kai.

- Here we are.

They have landed in the beach.

- What are we doing here, Ray?

- Look at the sky.

Kai did it and found a very beautiful sight. The sun was in the horizon. The sky had a pink colour. Kai went forward completely stunned with the sight.

- This is the sign of a new beggining - said Ray

Kai looked at him with confussion. Ray smiled because he was seeing the real Kai now.

- You know? You look well with an evening or a dawn scenery.

- I know it – said Kai smiling truelly

- That must be a true smile, eh?

- Yes. It´s a real smile

- Ok! - said Ray, clapping-. Now we are going to have fun.

Kai looked at his lover sadly.

- But, Ray? I don´t know how to have fun.

Ray placed his hands on Kai´s shoulders.

- This is why I said that it was a new beggining.

Ray smiled and grabbed a Kai´s hand guiding him to the water. Kai, let Ray carry him there. And for first time in fourteen years, he smiled.

THE END

* * *

Kai Angel : Well, I finish this fic at least n.n 

Ray : Explain me why you have delayed the last chapter.

Kai Angel : Not to you of course, but to my readers yes.

Ray : ¬¬

Kai Angel : Do you want a fight glare? I remind you that you lose the last fight.

Ray : u.u

Kai Angel : As I was saying, sorry for being too late, but I have been in exams and doing works and being in other places so I never had enough time to update. Sorry again and thank you !

Kai : ...

Kai Angel : What happens to you?

Kai : My glare?

Kai Angel : Why?

Kai : Tyson Granger

Kai Angel : Ok, take it

Kai : Thanks

Kai Angel : Ja ne!


End file.
